


Don't open your eyes

by Milla984



Series: All Things Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Filler, Season/Series 04, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: Apocalisse, demoni, angeli in impermeabile...ogni cosa sfumava rapidamente in una macchia indistinta se ci si perdeva negli occhi verdi di Sam Winchester. Mi lasciai cadere contro di lui e trattenni un respiro sottile: era impossibile credere che fosse così morbido, quel corpo che mi era sempre apparso come scolpito.





	Don't open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Coming Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286120) by [Milla984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984). 



> Questa one-shot é solo il risultato di un (lungo) delirio che mi ha portato a immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Alex alla fine del cap.5 fosse rimasta al motel...

Presi un respiro profondo prima di bussare alla porta che avevo di fronte.  
Nelle ultime ore la consapevolezza che angeli e demoni si stessero scontrando su un terreno di battaglia che avrebbe finito per coinvolgere sempre più umani innocenti aveva cominciato a pesarmi sul petto con decisione, eppure c’era un secondo pensiero che non riuscivo a scacciare.  
«Ciao…» tentennai quando mi trovai davanti il suo viso.  
Com’era possibile che mi bastasse quello sguardo per dimenticare tutto il resto?  
Apocalisse, demoni, angeli in impermeabile…ogni altra cosa sfumava rapidamente in una macchia indistinta se ci si perdeva negli occhi verdi di Sam Winchester.  
«Non pensavo fossi ancora sveglia» disse lui, accennando un mezzo sorriso mentre si arrotolava le maniche della camicia fin sotto il gomito.  
«Per stanotte credo sarà un po' difficile riuscire a dormire.»  
«Vuoi entrare?»  
«No» risposi di getto, forse con troppa decisione.  
Cominciava già a mancarmi l’aria restandogli a meno di un metro di distanza, in piedi sul ballatoio che congiungeva le diverse stanze del motel nel quale ci eravamo fermati dopo aver lasciato Castiel alle proprie faccende angeliche, figuriamoci se sarei riuscita a resistere in una stanza chiusa.  
«Non creo sia il caso» aggiunsi, imbarazzata.  
«Sì, forse no» confermò lui in una confusa esposizione verbale che mi spinse a inarcare un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.  
Quando se ne accorse tossicchiò un paio di volte e richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, incamminandosi verso la ringhiera che si affacciava sul parcheggio sottostante; mi avvicinai a lui e istintivamente guardai in giù per un attimo accorgendomi non sembrava esserci traccia dell’Impala.

 _Dov’era Dean quando servivano un paio di battute sceme per spezzare la tensione?!_ pensai tormentando le estremità del laccetto di cuoio che portavo al polso.

«Stai continuando a portarlo? Anche se Amelia…?»  
Annuii scrollando i capelli per sistemarli in un gesto che probabilmente tradì tutto il mio nervosismo.  
Non mi sarei certo liberata dell’unica protezione che mi restava contro i demoni, nonostante per forza di cose fossi stata costretta a riutilizzare il cordino spezzato come braccialetto; pochi istanti dopo rabbrividii nel sentirgli stringermi la mano e ruotarla gentilmente per arrivare al ciondolo che pendeva inerte nella semi-oscurità della notte.  
«Non avevo mai visto dei simboli del genere. Da dove arriva?»  
«Medio Oriente. Garantito dalla millenaria esperienza Persiana» risposi sottraendomi dalla stretta delle sue dita che mi sfioravano il polso in quello che assomigliava molto all’accenno di una carezza e mi strinsi nella maglia per proteggermi dalla sensazione di aver lasciato troppa pelle scoperta a sua disposizione.  
Lui rimase in silenzio a lungo, poi mi fissò con aria sofferente. «Possiamo provare a parlare sul serio, adesso?»  
Allora, come un’illuminazione, capii: non era imbarazzo quello che potevo leggergli negli occhi.  
Era senso di colpa.  
Era stato lui a scoperchiare il vaso di Pandora, a fermare in qualche modo il demone che stava per impossessarsi del mio corpo solo pochi secondi bloccando quella disgustosa nuvola nera mi stava già sfiorando la bocca; io l’avevo visto e ora non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa la voglia, _il bisogno_ pressante di sapere tutto il resto.  
«Sì. Continuare a rimandare finirebbe per farmi esplodere la testa» dissi prima di incrociare le braccia sul petto. «Che cosa hai fatto a quel demone?»  
Lui inspirò come per cercare le parole giuste e strinse le labbra in una smorfia.  
«Non molto tempo fa ho scoperto di avere dei poteri, poteri psichici. All’inizio erano solo premonizioni, ora posso usarli per esorcizzare i demoni.»  
Sebbene non fossi del tutto spaventata all’idea non riuscii ad impedirmi di tremare abbassando le braccia intorno allo stomaco; non sapevo bene nemmeno io da cosa stessi cercando di difendermi ma lui se ne accorse al volo e mi studiò per un istante.  
«Io non…» ricominciò a dire, confuso. «Per quanto possa contare, non era così che pensavo sarebbe andata. Abbiamo sbagliato tutto dall’inizio, non avremmo mai dovuto coinvolgerti fino a questo punto.»  
«E cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo quando siete tornati presentandovi da me con un angelo a braccetto?»  
Fece per parlare ma all’ultimo momento sembrò decidere di non dire quello che aveva intenzione di rispondere d’istinto e si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra scuotendo la testa.  
«Credevo che restando insieme saremmo riusciti a proteggerti da questo schifo, invece è stato proprio il contrario.»

 _Il che è estremamente tenero.  
O estremamente stupido _ , dissi tra me.

«Beh, ha funzionato quando hai usato i tuoi poteri su quel demone per togliermi da un bel casino. Nemmeno ti ho detto grazie.»  
«Non mi devi ringraziare proprio di niente, fidati. Sono io che dovrei chiederti scusa per averti trascinato in questa storia» ribatté lui girandosi verso il vuoto mentre stringeva con forza la ringhiera in ferro tra le mani.  
Potevo vedere la tensione risalirgli lungo gli avambracci scoperti e per un attimo dimenticai la logica a favore dell’impulsività.  
«Anche se non è andato tutto alla perfezione non è stato poi tanto terribile…»  
Non appena provai a mettergli una mano sulla sua lo vidi ritrarla come attraversato da una scossa elettrica.  
«Va bene, penso che per me sia il momento di andare» aggiunsi, cercando nella tasca dei jeans la chiave della mia stanza - che per qualche sfortunato motivo era abbastanza vicina da impedirmi qualsiasi tentativo di fuga.  
Sentii il suo sguardo trapassarmi le spalle mentre facevo scattare la serratura della porta, poi la sua voce mi costrinse a girarmi quasi di scatto.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Lo so» risposi, abbandonando ogni difesa.  
Chiusi gli occhi nel sentirmi assalire con gentilezza e senza accorgermene mi ritrovai al sicuro, protetta in un abbraccio tepido che tutti e due avevamo aspettato troppo a lungo.

_Sam._

Praticamente ovunque intorno a me e talmente alto da riuscire a tenermi stretta e chinare il mento per posarlo sulla mia testa mentre mi faceva scorrere le dita tra i capelli, accarezzandomi la nuca per poi risalire a solleticarmi l’orecchio con il pollice.  
Mi lasciai cadere con la guancia contro di lui, strofinandola sul suo petto in un sospiro sottile: era impossibile credere che fosse così dannatamente _morbido_ , quel corpo che invece mi era sempre apparso tanto solido da sembrare scolpito.  
Rialzai il viso quando la sua mano mi scivolò lungo il fianco e gli circondai le spalle con le braccia. Potevo sentire i suoi muscoli contrarsi ad ogni movimento, delinearsi con precisione perfino sotto due strati di vestiti, e inspirai con ansia, mordendomi impaziente il labbro inferiore.  
Lui sorrise socchiudendo le palpebre e nel momento in cui lo sentii allontanarsi pensai di averlo perso per sempre.  
Improvvisamente, però, la sua bocca arrivò a cercare la mia con una pressione tanto leggera da farmi spalancare gli occhi per capire se quello che desideravo con ogni parte di me stessa fosse successo davvero; continuando a sorridere mi sfiorò la fronte e si chinò a sfregarmi il naso sul suo passandomi l’avambraccio intorno alla vita.  
Non mi serviva un altro invito.  
Senza neanche guardare quello che stavo facendo lo trascinai all’interno della stanza e raggiunsi le sue labbra stuzzicandole fino a strappargli un lamento strozzato, seguito dal mugolio sommesso che mi sfuggì quando spinse dolcemente la punta della lingua contro la mia e mi sollevò stringendomi le cosce mentre i nostri respiri si congiungevano sempre più in profondità e io gli affondavo le dita nei capelli con un nuovo gemito che morì nella sua bocca.  
Borbottai un po’ dispiaciuta dopo che mi rimise a terra ma quasi immediatamente rimasi a corto d’aria perché l’attenzione che aveva deciso di dedicare al mio seno si era intensificata, stringendolo con decisione attraverso la maglia.  
«Sam…» sussurrai, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo e finendo solo per trovarmi persa nel delizioso insinuarsi della sua lingua tra le mie labbra.  
Inarcai la schiena accogliendo a pieno l’entusiasmo col quale aveva ripreso ad esplorare il mio corpo e qualche attimo dopo fui costretta a trattenere il fiato nello scivolargli contro: la pressione che avvertii nascere doveva essere una prima reazione a quello che eravamo impegnati a fare ma fu sufficiente a scatenare tra le mie gambe un calore tanto intenso e distruttivo da farmi ringraziare Dio per non avergli lasciato andare il collo, continuando a reggermi a lui.  
Scuotendo la testa appoggiai la fronte al suo petto e tornai a chiudere gli occhi.  
Se questo era l’effetto che mi faceva toccandomi **_sopra_** i vestiti avrei dovuto considerare l’ipotesi di lanciarmi in una significativa discussione riguardo le implicazioni morali del sesso ben prima che cominciasse persino a guardarmi.  
Gemetti - più per la sorpresa che per il dolore - quando mi schiacciò contro il muro dosando attentamente la forza che avrebbe dovuto servirgli, mentre la sua bocca mi tracciava un disegno umido e casuale sotto l’orecchio alternandosi a piccoli morsi accennati. Con l’intraprendenza sfacciata dell’eccitazione che mi infiammava la pelle gli portai una mano sotto lo stomaco toccandolo piano.  
Proprio quando incominciai a pensare di non poter sopportare nient’altro senza impazzire sentii le sue dita stringersi intorno al polso e trascinarmi la mano sempre più giù, al di là della sensatezza, della razionalità e di ogni controllo.  
Solo allora mi fermai ad ascoltare la parte ingannevole del mio cervello.  
Come d’un tratto le immagini di quel magazzino abbandonato, Sam fermo davanti a me con una mano aperta ad esorcizzare un demone e soprattutto il suo viso sporco di sangue mi trasportarono di nuovo nel presente.  
«Aspetta…» dissi spingendolo lontano da me.  
Lui ansimò per un istante sollevando un braccio contro il muro per sostenersi e poi abbassò lo sguardo su di me intanto che riprendeva il contatto con la realtà.  
«Va tutto bene? Ti ho… fatto male?»  
Perfetto: in meno di un nanosecondo avevo rischiato di buttare tutto all’aria perché ero stata assalita dalla paura che lo splendido ragazzo che mi stava davanti potesse farmi del male intenzionalmente. Lo stesso ragazzo che mi guardava con occhi da cucciolo smarrito tanto intensi da spingermi desiderare la vita eterna solo per poterla passare stretta tra le sue braccia.  
«E’ stato solo… niente…» mormorai.  
«Non dobbiamo farlo se non…»  
Non gli lasciai il tempo di finire la frase.  
Appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla feci scorrere l’altra sul petto per infilare lentamente le dita tra i lembi della camicia ancora chiusa e slacciai il primo bottone, guadagnando in cambio un bacio sfuggente che mi lasciò solo il bisogno di un nuovo assaggio.  
Strinsi il secondo bottone tra pollice e indice e rialzai il viso, finché non lo vidi sorridere e capii che aveva deciso di assecondarmi: chiusi gli occhi quando mi strinse il labbro inferiore tra le proprie labbra ma protestai con uno sbuffo capriccioso nell’accorgermi che non mi avrebbe concesso nient’altro.  
Gli sorrisi a mia volta e mi rimisi al lavoro slacciando un altro bottone, aspettando un altro bacio; al quarto della fila sentii finalmente la sua lingua sfiorarmi la bocca e decisi di lasciarlo vincere, slacciando in tutta fretta anche l’ultimo ostacolo che gli tratteneva addosso la camicia per spingergliela oltre le spalle e aspettare che lui tornasse a soddisfare la mia voglia del suo respiro tuffandomi le dita tra i capelli scompigliati.  
Con un movimento impacciato calciai le scarpe lontano dopo averle sfilate dai talloni come facevo di solito e contemporaneamente mi abbandonai lungo il muro che avevo alle spalle offrendogli il bacino in un disperato tentativo di calmare il fuoco che aveva ripreso a divamparmi dentro, ma lui si limitò a piegarsi sulle ginocchia per raggiungere l’orlo della mia maglia e sollevarlo fino a scoprire la cerniera dei jeans sbiaditi.  
Poi, per fortuna, si decise a sfilare con infinta lentezza l’unico bottone che trovò prima di rialzarsi disegnando la linea dei miei fianchi con il palmo delle mani per continuare la propria lenta risalita portando via con sé la maglia scura che indossavo, sfilandomela dalle braccia e accarezzandomi la schiena seminuda: il tocco della sua bocca sulla spalla, la punta delle dita sulla spina dorsale, il sottile braccialetto che portava al polso e che mi solleticava la pelle facendomi pizzicare la base della nuca contribuirono solo ad aumentare la fastidiosa sensazione che aveva sostituito il fuoco tra le mie gambe con un pulsare opprimente.  
Lo allontanai da me una seconda volta e strinsi nei pugni la sua maglietta grigia per arrotolargliela sul torace e godere del contatto con il suo petto tiepido, lasciando scorrere le mani sui muscoli ben definiti prima di portargli di nuovo le braccia al collo e stringermi a lui ansimando.  
Quella semplice manifestazione di piacere credo fece crollare ogni suo tentativo di resistenza: incespicando nelle sue stesse scarpe mi afferrò per le cosce e scostandomi i capelli dal viso mi trasportò senza fatica fino al letto, sul quale mi lasciò cadere sorreggendosi sulle braccia per evitare di schiacciarmi col proprio peso.  
Eppure io volevo sentire il suo peso schiacciarmi, sopraffarmi, invadermi.  
Pochi secondi dopo ebbi la fugace visione della sua maglietta grigia che cadeva a terra in un punto imprecisato tra il materasso e il comodino; solo guardare quel corpo seminudo bastava per farmi respirare ancora più affannosamente e lui sembrava voler restare lì, in piedi di fronte a me con il fiato corto e uno sguardo come lava che avrebbe sciolto anche la pietra - uno sguardo che mi fece tagliare fuori ogni altro pensiero che non fosse diretto a lasciarmi affogare nella marea viscosa di desiderio nella quale mi trovavo.  
Mi inginocchiai sul letto e gli posai la testa nell’incavo tra spalla e collo, mordendolo con foga crescente prima di incontrare alla cieca quello che stavo cercando.

_Ancora bottoni._

Che non rimasero abbottonati molto a lungo una volta che riuscii a mantenere la coordinazione delle dita.  
Gemette nel mio orecchio quando mi strinsi intorno a lui e mi afferrò il viso affondandomi le mani nei capelli, socchiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi al movimento delle mie carezze con dei singhiozzi sempre più rochi che si mischiarono ai miei sospiri ormai fuori da ogni controllo: l’idea di essere la causa di quei gemiti stava diventando più eccitante di ciò che li stava provocando ma non volevo che finisse così.  
Lo lasciai andare e in un solo gesto spinsi sul pavimento l’ultimo rimasuglio dei suoi vestiti trascinandolo sul copriletto.  
Gli scivolai a fianco e rimasi a fissarlo un lungo istante per studiare ciascuna delle minuscole gocce di sudore che gli illuminavano la pelle rotolando dal collo arrossato dai miei morsi nell’incavo della clavicola, sopra il tatuaggio di un pentacolo circondato dalle fiamme.  
Una delle più lucenti si staccò del centro del petto e scivolò giù fino allo stomaco, infrangendosi contro il suo ombelico adorabilmente cavo prima di poter raggiungere la curva dell’anca, e mi chinai su di lui per seguire con la punta della lingua il percorso serpeggiante che aveva tracciato.  
Il suo mugolio strozzato mi fece capire che non si sarebbe aspettato che continuassi oltre.  
Sussultai nel sentirlo posarmi una mano sulla testa e solo pochi istanti dopo mi resi conto che non voleva spingermi contro di sé, bensì lasciar scorrere le dita tra i miei capelli esattamente come aveva fatto baciandomi; scoprii che c’era qualcosa di sensuale nel considerare quello un bacio che gli stavo regalando e dovetti sorprendere entrambi ritrovandomi a gemere a mia volta sentendolo se possibile ancora più bollente nella mia bocca.  
Mi staccai da lui quando avvertii il suo respiro farsi troppo corto e la mano che mi teneva tra i capelli si strinse intorno alle mie ciocche, tirandole con dolcezza. Sdraiandomi accanto a lui gli lasciai cadere una gamba tra le sue, puntandomi su un gomito per sollevarmi e raggiungere con la punta delle dita il cerchio irregolare creato dalle fiamme che racchiudevano il pentacolo impresso sotto la clavicola.  
Una forma abbastanza ingegnosa di amuleto contro la possessione demoniaca, ma lo stesso non riuscii a distogliere il pensiero dal dolore che si poteva provare facendosi imprimere un disegno simile sul petto.  
«Sei splendida, lo sai?» disse la sua voce all’improvviso, riportandomi nella realtà.  
Arrossii nel vedere quei bellissimi occhi verdi assottigliarsi leggermente e un paio di fossette comparirgli sulle guance ai lati della bocca mentre stirava le labbra in un sorriso, sfiorandomi la tempia col dorso della mano per scostare una ciocca che mi era ricaduta in avanti.  
«Con te è diverso. E’ tutto diverso…» risposi socchiudendo le palpebre, come se ammetterlo ad alta voce fosse una sfida che dovevo vincere. «E mi piace.»  
Restai in bilico sull’orlo del precipizio per una manciata di secondi, quei pochi che lui fece trascorrere in silenzio prima di spostare tutto il proprio peso su un fianco per girarsi e schiacciarmi piano sui cuscini che avevo dietro la testa.  
«Anche a me.»  
Dovevo essere ancora un po’ frastornata e quando sentii la sua bocca che cercava la mia impiegai forse più del dovuto a rispondere, perché subito dopo lo vidi allungarsi sul mio collo per stringermi giocosamente il lobo dell’orecchio tra i denti, tirando e mordicchiandolo come un cucciolo con il suo passatempo preferito.  
Presi il tempo che serviva per acquistare una nuova confidenza con il suo corpo, con le sue reazioni a me e a tutto quello che potevo ancora fare: gli portai una mano sugli avambracci accarezzandoli con attenzione ogni rilievo che riuscii ad incontrare, passando poi ai muscoli tesi delle spalle che si contrassero sotto i miei palmi quando azzardai una stretta più decisa.  
Scivolando sotto di lui gli circondai la vita e gli lasciai scorrere lentamente le unghie sulla schiena fino alla base della spina dorsale sentendolo trattenere il fiato ed inarcarsi a quel contatto.  
Tornò a cercarmi con le labbra e questa volta risposi mi trovò pronta a rispondere al suo richiamo offrendogli la mia bocca, che lui assaggiò come un frutto maturo.  
La sensazione d’impazienza che mi aveva mandato in fiamme già una volta si stava alimentando nuovamente e mi agitai d’istinto per avvicinarmi al suo inguine, ma lui mi afferrò per sollevarmi contro di sé e reggendomi con una mano dietro la nuca e l’altra premuta sul bacino finì per sistemarmi quasi seduta a cavalcioni della sua coscia.  
Mi domandai se avesse capito quanto riusciva ad eccitarmi con un semplice bacio e non appena mi strinse una ciocca di capelli tirandola con attenzione per rovesciarmi la testa e impedirmi di stuzzicargli la punta della lingua con la mia mi resi conto che forse l’aveva capito anche meglio di me.  
Impiegai un po’, invece, a realizzare che nel silenzio della stanza gli unici rumori che coprivano il suo respiro affannato erano i miei gemiti trattenuti: ogni volta che provavo a spostarmi dal suo abbraccio finivo per strofinarmi contro di lui, tremando per lo scarso piacere temporaneo che riuscivo a ricavarne.  
Stava sfruttando la situazione con tranquillità e adesso che gli avevo lasciato il potere di procurarmi un po’ di sollievo solo premendosi tra le mie gambe sembrava intenzionato a tenermi il più distante possibile, passandomi il dorso della mano sui fianchi diventati fin troppo sensibili; sospirai tra le labbra quando sentii il suo braccialetto sottile solleticarmi le costole e appoggiai la guancia sulla sua intrecciandogli le mani dietro il collo per tentare nuovamente di sollevarmi a sedere sul suo grembo ma mi sentii rovesciare all’indietro.  
Senza opporre resistenza mi trovai sdraiata tra le coperte e fremetti sottovoce rialzando le anche con un’iniziativa leggera nel momento in cui percepii il suo avambraccio farsi strada oltre il mio stomaco.  
Chiusi gli occhi immaginandolo impegnato a spegnere una volta per tutte il fuoco che mi stava divampando dentro mentre la parte inferiore del completo intimo mi scivolava lungo i fianchi, sotto le ginocchia e oltre le caviglie andando a infilarsi in qualche piega tra il lenzuolo e le copriletto.  
Quasi mi strozzai in un singhiozzo quando sentii le sue mani posarsi sotto le mie cosce, separarle e lasciare posto a qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata.  
«Sam…» balbettai, cercando di raggiungere il suo viso, ma fui costretta a ricadere all’indietro da una stilettata di piacere che si impadronì delle mie articolazioni rendendomi molle come gelatina.  
La stretta delle sue mani si spostò poco più in basso, sorreggendomi sotto il bacino per lasciargli lo spazio che gli serviva mentre la sua lingua si occupava di una nuova, lenta, minuziosa e intensa tortura.  
«Sam…» provai a dire di nuovo, ma lui si spinse a fondo staccando completamente la spina del mio autocontrollo.  
Abbandonai una gamba sulla spalla e quando avvertii il suo lavoro intensificarsi, passando ad una pressione sempre maggiore concentrata in un unico punto, mi aggrappai alle lenzuola tirandole e accartocciandole nel pugno sotto l’impeto dei mugolii ravvicinati che cercavo di contenere con scarso successo.  
Lui mi sorrise con lo sguardo e tutto il desiderio che gli lessi negli occhi si riversò nei miei rendendo doppiamente insopportabile il formicolio che prese a salirmi fino alle reni intanto che si sdraiava su di me, premendo la propria erezione sullo stomaco e facendomi venire quasi voglia di piangere.  
Con un movimento volutamente delicato strinse il mio seno in una carezza e infilò le dita oltre il bordino di pizzo scuro per scostarlo chinandosi poi a tormentarmi con la bocca mentre le mani correvano sotto la mia schiena per slacciare il gancetto e lasciarmi cadere le spalline sui gomiti, finché decisi che avevo aspettato fin troppo.  
«Basta» sibilai, sollevandomi e affondandogli le dita nei capelli con una stretta che servì a fermarlo quasi immediatamente per poi rivolgermi un’occhiata che conoscevo bene.  
Lo stesso sguardo di lava che mi aveva spinto a dimenticare qualsiasi timidezza già una volta. Poi finalmente lo sentii scivolare in basso, sistemandosi tra le mie gambe.  
Trattenni un mugolio strozzato quando si spinse dentro di me e gli portai le mani intorno alle anche mentre cercavo di sollevare il bacino per permettergli di arrivare fin dove fosse riuscito ad arrivare, sfruttando il suo peso che contribuiva a lasciarlo affondare sempre di più strappandogli dei gemiti rochi e tremendamente eccitanti.  
All’improvviso capii che proprio quei gemiti mi avevano portata al limite e che non sarei stata in grado di trattenermi ancora: tremai sotto di lui, intorno a lui, e mi inarcai nella schiena piantandogli le unghie nelle natiche mentre separavo le gambe per accoglierlo in me più che potevo, ma ben presto mi accorsi che non era abbastanza.  
Ragionando a fatica rialzai lo sguardo e mi morsi il labbro inferiore, posandogli una mano sul tatuaggio al centro del petto che si contraeva al ritmo dei suoi ansimi pesanti.  
Con un colpo di reni mi sollevai contro di lui e gli strinsi le gambe intorno alla vita, aggrappandomi al suo collo e accorciando man mano ogni respiro per ricominciare a muovermi intanto che cercavo la sua bocca.  
Per una volta, il bacio scatenò in lui l’impazienza sofferta che fino a quel momento sembrava aver colpito solo me.  
Mi prese il viso tra le mani mentre sussurravo il suo nome più volte e cominciò a gemere nelle mie orecchie in tono tanto basso da sembrare quasi doloroso, iniziando a premere con più forza e sempre più rapidamente, passandomi un braccio alla base della spina dorsale per assicurarsi che non mi staccassi da lui.  
Chiusi gli occhi appoggiandomi a lui per non ricadere all’indietro, sopraffatta dall’irruenza delle sue spinte e infiammata nuovamente dai mugolii impazziti che continuava a lasciar rotolare nella mia bocca incollata alle sue labbra trattenendomi per una ciocca di capelli stretta sotto la nuca.  
«Sam…» gemetti ad alta voce, con il solo risultato di farlo impazzire.  
Venne dentro di me con un ultimo gemito più lungo e profondo

_Sam…_

ma continuò a muoversi con la stessa intensità fino a che mi sentì urlare

_SAM!!_

prima di ricadere sulla sua spalla, completamente stremata.

Dopo qualche istante la sua voce mi arrivò all’orecchio, attutita come se qualcuno mi avesse avvolta in un sottile strato di ovatta. «Ehi…»  
Deglutii a fatica risollevando la testa ma non tentai neanche di aprire gli occhi, continuando a gustare le ultime scariche di piacere che si dileguavano lungo le cosce rimanendo cullata nel suo tenero abbraccio.  
Gli appoggiai la guancia sulla pelle e lo sentii ridere dolcemente mentre mi accarezzava i capelli riportandomi dietro la schiena alcune ciocche che mi erano scivolate in fronte, seguendone la lunghezza fino alla punta prima di circondarmi il viso con entrambe le mani per farmi posare la fronte sulla sua.  
Ogni tanto dovevo obbligarmi a non pensare a quanto fosse attraente il suo polso, stretto in quel sottile braccialetto scuro che non toglieva mai.  
«Ehi…» mormorai in risposta, strappandogli una nuova risata.  
Non potevo vederlo bene ma ero sicura che il suo viso avesse ripreso quell’espressione irresistibile che gli compariva negli occhi e sulle labbra quando sorrideva divertito.  
Bastava il suono della sua risata per farmi perdere di nuovo la ragione.  
Mi liberò dalla sua stretta e scivolammo insieme al centro del lenzuolo completamente stropicciato; mi allungai fino a prenderne un angolo che bastò a coprirci entrambi e mi incastrai tra la sua spalla e il collo, nell’angolino del suo corpo che pareva fatto apposta per tenermi accoccolata lì durante la notte.  
Sospirai, ancora troppo sconvolta ed incredula per poter dire qualcosa, mentre lui mi faceva scorrere delicatamente la punta delle dita dalla tempia fino ad arrivare dietro l’orecchio provocandomi quella sensazione come di una piacevolissima puntura di spilli lungo la nuca.  
Avvicinò la bocca ai miei capelli e le sue parole li accarezzarono facendomi rabbrividire di piacere.  
«Sei l’unica che non mi chiama mai Sammy. Ci avevi fatto caso?»  
«Ti dà fastidio?»  
«No. Anzi» disse portandomi un braccio dietro la schiena. «Non avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto se poco fa mi avessi chiamato 'Sammy'…»  
Sorrisi divertita e gli posai una mano sotto il mento, fissandolo con espressione scherzosa.  
«Non mi era rimasto abbastanza fiato, in ogni caso.»  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono sorpresi e di nuovo ai lati della bocca si formarono un paio di fossette verticali quando ridacchiò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Ho paura che il tuo vicino di stanza non sarebbe d'accordo!»  
Per la seconda volta quella notte nascosi il viso sul suo petto e arrossii violentemente al pensiero che qualcuno ci avesse sentito.  
«Pensi che ci abbiano sentito davvero?!» borbottai, con la bocca ancora premuta sulla sua clavicola.  
«Può essere. E' un problema?»  
Forse una volta sì.  
Anche se in quel momento sapere che tutto quello che era successo era successo con lui e con nessun altro cancellava qualsiasi altro pensiero.  
Tornai ad accoccolarmi sotto il lenzuolo, sfiorandogli in un movimento circolare il tatuaggio che avevo scoperto di amare quasi quanto la sua risata.  
«Per niente» risposi serena e chiusi gli occhi per abbandonarmi alle innumerevoli sensazioni che le sue mani tra i miei capelli riuscivano a scatenare, compreso un senso di pace e completezza che mi trascinarono ben presto in un delizioso torpore.  
Non avevo bisogno di chiedere quello che sapevo già: al mio risveglio l’avrei trovato ancora al mio fianco.


End file.
